Operation: Sora is MINE
by Fear My Evil
Summary: Riku had always watched Kairi smother Sora. Now that they found out something about Sora. They're trying to win his heart. Who will Sora choose? Riku bashes Kairi and Kairi bashes Riku... Rating may go up.[RikuSoraKairi]


**Operation: Sora is MINE**

_**PAIRINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**__** Riku/Sora/Kairi slight Tidus/Selphie **_

_**A little thing you have to know: **__**Rikku is Sora's older sister. Also the rating MAY change...**_

_**Summary: Riku had always watched Kairi smother love Sora. Now that they found out something about Sora. They're trying to win his heart. Who will Sora choose? (Riku bashes Kairi and Kairi bashes Riku...) Rating may go up. **_

**Riku's POV**

00000000000000  
_Everything about that red-headed bitch got my teeth grinding. I swear, I'm going to go to the dentist one day and they're going to say I've chipped so many teeth, that I may need false teeth. But anyway, besides the point, My name is Riku Misaki, and I despise a red-headed bitch named Kairi Asaki. _

_We were fine at first... 'Course we were only five and six years old! Kairi and I weren't introduced by our parents, we were introduced by Sora Hikari. She had came down to Destiny Islands during summer every year. Causing Sora not to be able to hang out with me. I didn't care though, because I saw him more than Kairi... Until that fateful year. _

_I've always noticed this small attraction I've had towards Sora. And so when we were 12 and 11, she moved down here. Causing Sora and I to hang out with that wretch Kairi. As you know, and I'm sure you've had this happened to you before, where you have feelings for someone you like, likes a total bitch and you realize that you may not have a chance at all!_

_But this is the part where Kairi started to sweat and I have a tinge of hope...  
_

_00000000000000000000 _

A sigh had escaped passed the lips of a silver-haired teen with light ocean green eyes. He had rolled his eyes at his friends and rival at the childish game they wanted to play. His failing attention was too focused on the gum he was chewing (over stressful reasons) until a familiar pair sapphire hues had caught his eyes and tugged onto his arm. The brunettes famous pouting starting to appear on those beautiful petaled lips.

"Rikuuuu!! Come on! It'll be fun!! A simple Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to repeat--"

"I get it Sora..." Riku had grumbled as he interrupted the rambling teen, shaking that other thought out of his had to disperse the hinting blush appearing on his cheeks, and had began chewing on his bubble gum more.

"I hope I get dared to kiss Sora!" He heard that voice he knew all to well. He felt his eye twitch as he turned to see Kairi and Selphie giggling and gossiping at it as if they were chickens at a hen pecking party,

"I'll do it!" Riku announced rather loudly, as he startled the younger brunet and the two other boys. The red-headed male chuckled loudly,

"Great ya? Let's get this game started!"

"OH! OH! ME FIRST!" Selphie had shouted out, waving her arms mentally. Riku could of sworn that if she waved them faster, she would shoot up in the air flying.

"Nuh uh! My idea!" Said the tanned blond teen. Selphie glared at him,

"Selphie! Truth. Dare. Double Dare. Promise to Repeat. Rainbow. Fire in the barn?" Tidus had announced to Selphie. The icy glare she was giving him wouldn't disappear,

"Fire in the barn..." She said coldly,

"Out of me, Riku and Wakka--"

"I'd leave you in the barn!" She finished, then had a cheery expression plastered on her face when Tidus had a blank expression,

"Riku!" She said. Riku grimaced, _'Oh dear god..._' he thought as if Selphie's voice pushed Riku into being alert. He looked at her hesitantly and could have presumed there was a hint of insanity in there.

"Truth. Da--"

"Dare... Don't bother finishing it, I know the drill" Riku sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I dare you to..." Selphie started. Then a smirk had tugged on her lips. And this is where everyone starts pitying Riku.

"Hey! Riku can I have your popularity when you go?" Tidus asked. Selphie huffed and shot a glare at Tidus,

"Shut up you! Riku! I dare you to kiss Sora! Tongue and feeling!" Selphie said. Riku had a hard time hiding the smirk he felt growing on the corner of his lips as he heard Kairi growl, and Sora cough on his on air.

"Riku doesn't wanna do--"

"Ahhh Shaddap Kairi!" Riku said as he had lifted up Sora's chin. He then looked at the expression of Sora's face. His face was red, that it can almost rival a tomato. He had caught Sora's lips as they started to part and had pushed in his tongue quickly. Using a free hand for it to trail up under Sora's chest. Feeling his small frame would have almost made him lose control, but he was focused on letting his tongue travel in the caves of Sora's mouth.

His mind was lost in bliss until he felt Sora's teeth clamp down on his exploring tongue, causing Riku to jerk his head away. That familiar smirk had claimed Riku's lips as he saw how flushed and out of breath Sora was.

"I-I n-need to b-breathe Riku!" Sora said, that famous pout forming again.

"Geeze, what are you trying to do? Suffocate him?" Tidus asked. Sora had then blew the bubble gum that was in his mouth, everyone burst out in giggles, but Kairi when Riku took the popped bubble from his mouth,

"Sorry, Sora, but that's my gum.. You didn't have any gum remember" said Riku as he put the gum in his mouth,

"Just get the game started again!" Kairi growled.

After humorous and shocking dares, truths of the group. They found out Sora still sleeps with a teddy bear that his older sister, Rikku had given him when he as small. Tidus still wets the bed after nightmares. Wakka secretly wanting to be a folks dancer when he was little and that Kairi sucks at singing and Selphie wanting to be a flying kitty in her afterlife, it was now Riku's turn. To pick on Sora of course,

"Sora... You know the drill" Riku said, as he finally spat out the gum that had lost it's flavor.

"Truth..." Sora said,

"Geeze... You guys are all chickens!" Riku said pouting slightly, but then shrugged,

"Oh well, whatever floats your boat right? Sora, whats your sexual orientation?" Riku asked. Sora gave him a wide eyed blank look, and he too returned the blank stare to Sora.

"Sexual Orientation?' Riku! I'm a virgin!" Sora said as blush claimed his cheeks again. Riku slapped his forehead,

"No Sora! Are you bi, gay or straight?" Riku said. Sora's eyes lit up,

"_**OH**_! **Oh**..._o-oh_..." Sora said as he came to realization and started to stutter. This had now caught Kairi's attention,

"M-my o-orientation? huh?" Sora asked, obviously he was trying to stall,

"Just spill it Sora!" Selphie said anxiously

"I-I'm..." He muttered shyly as he averted his hues from everyone. Everyone strained to hear him,

"What??!" Kairi and Riku both asked again impatiently.

"I-I'm... I'm... I'M BI!!!" He shouted. Now everyone stared at Sora with wide eyes. Kairi and Riku shot each other looks.

"Now you guys are gunna hate me and abandon me because--"

"Nah... You just solved a problem!" Selphie said giggling,

"Huh???" Sora said blankly,

"Let's just say you helped a rivalry for two people that are crazy about you, ya?" Wakka said laughing,

"Wha??? Huh?? Who?? Wakka! Truth dare--"

"Sorry, Sora, I gotta get going!" Wakka said, laughing as he started to make his way. Tidus starting to follow Wakka,

"Yeah! I gotta get going too! See ya later! I love you SELPHIEE!" Tidus said. Selphie grunted and gave him the middle finger,

"BANANA GIRL! Do you know who it is!??" Sora asked,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I don't even like banana's!" Selphie said with annoyance,

"But I gotta get going too!"

"WAIT!"

"WHAT??"

"Why do you hate Banana's?" Sora asked.

_And so the competition begins..._

00000000000000000

**_Kit: Chapter Lame I know and full of bad grammar... But I hope you guys like..._**

**_Sora: But... Will I ever find out why Selphie hates banana's?  
_**

**_Kit: ... No_**

**_Sora: ...Will you tell me in the next chapter? _**

**_Kit: Read & Review please?_**

**_ Sora: T-T FAN ABUSER!!  
_**


End file.
